Their Insanity
by EshtarWind
Summary: for LJ comm 31 days' July 26th theme "it's me and you and our insanity". I know I'm naughty so don't fret. if this is not allowed in the comm, I'll erase this one and put it back up right on the date. "Stein has no love in him" She knew, but she stayed.


**Author's Note: For LJ comm 31 days' July 26th Theme, "it's me and you and our insanity". I know it was not the date yet, but I just cannot keep this in my HDD any longer so I'll post it here, then post it there once it's the date. :) I'm naughty, I know. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its character. And I don't own the quotes or any translation taken from the manga, it was from its translator. Oh, I also do not own Lifehouse's song. It belongs to Lifehouse (duh). Heh. I'm just taking things. Lol Except the fic itself, of course...**

**--**

**A SteinMarie Fic  
Their Insanity**

**--**

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seem so alive_

_**Lifehouse – You & Me**_

--

"_**Hey, why don't you just forget him already?"**_

_**She only smiled sheepishly as they said so. It was easy for them to say it but it was not so easy for her to accept and to do.**_

"_**You're beautiful, Marie. Stein won't look at you. He's a lonely man. If you keep on chasing him, he'll surely dissect you or something! You better find another man."**_

_**She laughed. But her heart didn't.**_

"_**Ahahahahaha… perhaps?"**_

XXX

It shimmered. The soul wavelength condition was just… wrong.

"BJ had died."

The door was closed. The light was out. There was only emptiness.

"This was found."

It was his cigarette, his favorite cigarette—the only one in the whole city. He loved to smoke, perhaps just as much as his love to dissection…

He would love to have his cigarette light up while he killed, wouldn't he?

"Arrest him."

XXX

He was dragged from his lab. He lost his favorite chair. Couldn't he fell back from the chair again now that it was away from him? Death Scythe and Sid didn't hear him. Perhaps it was him all along… or perhaps not. He couldn't think. He used to think so much—drowning himself in every data of dissection, satisfying his thirst for knowledge and more knowledge. But now nothing seemed to be coherent in his thought. BJ was killed. KILLED. The burst in his heart, the confusion, the anger, the pain, insanity, everything…

"_**You're arrested, Stein."**_

It wasn't him! It wasn't him!! Or… was he? Was he? The lab. He was in his lab. No. The dissection. The blood. No. Wasn't him. Or was he? Where? Who? What? Which? Whose…

And that eye was the eye that first greeted him by the graveyard.

"_**Marie's soul wavelength calms people."**_

If it was true… then why…?

Why did it make him feel illogical?

"All people here are those that believe it wasn't you who killed BJ."

He used to be her admirer, that BJ… She used to be the one that ran away from his affection.

But now… was that eye… running?

"Marie… Are you really going to go with Stein?"

_She will?_

"Even if you follow him, you won't find happiness, Marie…"

_No, she won't… she won't find anything…_

"Stein has no love in him."

It was something that she had been searching…

"He's always alone."

XXX

A graveyard was not a suitable place for rendezvous. People knew that. And they both knew that. But perhaps they just could not catch logic anymore… not anymore.

They said insanity was in the air… They could feel insanity… Insanity could affect them like a spoon and a cup of water. It could stirred their soul, playing it… and finally let it leaked…

They said Stein always had that insanity within him. They said Stein could not hold.

They said Marie's soul wavelength calms people. They said Shinigami-sama paired them together for that purpose…

But now… there was no such purpose anymore.

She said the reason she was going was because he was always alone…

But he didn't say anything.

She said if he was left alone, he could collapse.

But he didn't say anything.

She said she promised BJ to keep an eye on him…

But, again, he didn't say anything.

Since… she _said_. But not what she felt, he thought…

Since he was, indeed, always alone. There was, indeed, no love in him. And… indeed… she wouldn't find happiness in him… She wouldn't find anything…

… Except insanity.

"_**Hey, why don't you just forget him already?"**_

She was giving him something that she needed… something that she couldn't find.

"_**Stein has no love in him."**_

It was not even there in the first place… the thing that she gave him. But she did give him… and she stayed…

"_**You won't find happiness, Marie."**_

And there was nothing left… nothing…

Except… their insanity.

_Their_. Since both of them were losing their mind, losing their logic, losing what they said themselves.

Perhaps… insanity was, indeed… in the air…

And as her tears leaked once again from that eye she let him to see… as he took her and stayed as she cried… as the world revolved without them… as obscurity filled the air with uncertainty…

There was nothing else.

There were only him… and her… and their insanity.

--

FIN

--

**Author's note: I always love this pairing ever since I read that Shinigami-sama sent Marie to Stein in order to calm him with her wavelength… What else can I say? I'm in love myself.**


End file.
